Lee Taemin - My Little Princess
by Cutie Shortie Soo
Summary: Lee Jinki, seorang single parent yang sangat menyayangi putri kecilnya, Lee Taemin. LEE FAMILY, Jinki x Gweboon. Kumpulan Drabble-Chapter 1. Bad summary but nice story XD GS! AU! Family,Drama.DL?DR! Mind to RnR?


**Title : Lee Taemin – My Little Princess**

**Main Cast : Lee Jinki, Lee Taemin, Kim Gweboon (Kim Kibum's GS version)**

**Genre : Drama, Family, AU!, GS!**

**Rated : K+ and T**

**Length : Drabble**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD and SMEnt but this stoy belong to me ^^**

**Warning! : Typo, abal, gak jelas dan segala kekurangannya.**

* * *

Nah!

Jadi gini…

Saya baru saja baca buku tentang perjuangan seorang Ayah yang terpaksa jadi single parent untuk putri kecilnya.

Jujur saya jadi terinspirasi banget nget nget nget, kisahnya bener-bener nyentuh banget hiks ~

Saya seorang OnKey Shipper dan fans berat Lee Family (andai beneran kejadian wakakaka setres)

Saya gabungin bakalan post ficlet untuk fanfict ini.

Dan kenapa GS? (maaf ya Bummie sm Taeby XD)

Karna saya masih belum srek sm Mpreg, meski dulu pernah bikin fanfict Mpreg, tp lama2 kog saya ngerasa janggal #ngek.

Storyline ini sederhana aja kog hehehe ~

Meskipun ini terinspirasi tp fanfict ini sepenuhnya hasil jerih payah pemikiran saya lho

Enjoy ~^^!

* * *

**Lee Taemin – My Little Princess**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy The Story ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mulai bersiap.

Hari ini akan menyenangkan, kurasa. Kulirik arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tanganku sebentar, kurasa kami berdua masih ada banyak waktu untuk bersiap.

Aku telah selesai mengenakan setelanku, aku menggunakan kemeja dengan warna favoritnya, jas biru tua dan dasi warna senada yang aku dapatkan darinya saat ulang tahunku yang ke-25 lima tahun lalu, kurasa Gweboon akan senang jika aku memakai mereka saat aku mengunjunginya.

Aku memang seorang laki-laki, tapi aku adalah pemerhati penampilan, aku berdiri lama di depan cermin, memandangi sosokku sendiri dari bias yang terpantul di sana, membenahi kekurangan di sana sini dan…sempurna.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju meja rias Gweboon, di sana terdapat beberapa alat make up miliknya, beberapa botol parfum ang sebagian adalah milikku.

Tanganku meraih salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki kemasan berwarna hitam pekat, parfum ini adalah brand favorit Gweboon, dan yang sekarang sedang aku pakai adalah variant favoritnya yang ia pilihkan untukku.

Aku selalu percaya pada Gweboon, yang terbaik baginya adalah yang terbaik untukku, dan yang ia favoritkan akan menjadi favoritku juga.

Ah, kurasa aku memang benar-benar mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku telah selesai bersiap dan saatnya mengunjungi putri kecilku.

"Taeminaaaah…kau sudah siap?" Aku berjalan menghampiri kamar Taemin yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamarku.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku menuju kamarnya, kami sudah membuat kesepakatan malam sebelumnya, bahwa yang terlambat bangun pagi hari ini akan mendapat gelitikan spesial di sekujur badan.

"Taeminaaaaah…apa kau masih tertidur?" Aku sangat bersemangat saat membuka pintu kamarnya, ada setitik kekecewaan saat aku menemukan Taemin telah duduk membelakangiku, kesempatanku untuk menggoda Taemin lenyap sudah.

"Hey, selamat pagi, Minnie. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab Appa, heum?" Aku mengecup pucuk kepala Taemin sebentar lalu membelai lembut rambut panjangnya.

"Appa…"

"Ne…waeyo?"

"Appa belum mengajariku mengikat tali sepatu, lihat, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Taemin menujuk ke arah sepatunya dengan tali menjuntai tidak beraturan.

Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang perhatikan dengan baik, Minnie."

.

.

.

.

.

Kami berdua telah sampai di tempat pemakaman Gweboon.

Aku dan Taemin berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan, bersenandung riang dan menunjukkan wajah bahagia.

Tentu saja.

Kami akan menemui Gweboon, istri Lee Jinki dan ibu Lee Taemin.

Keheningan menemani kami saat menyusuri jalan setapak menuju makamnya, tiap seminggu sekali kami datang mengunjunginya.

Kami berhenti di sebuah gundukan dengan rerumputan segar yang menutupinya, di sana terdapat sebuket tulip putih yang telah layu, Taemin segera menggantinya dengan buket baru yang kami bawa.

Tulip putih memang cantik, secantik Gweboon.

Aku menghampiri pigura yang terdapat di sana, membersihkan permukaannya dari debu dan titik embun, setelah bersih aku memandanginya sebentar, Gweboon, istriku memang benar-benar manis.

Kami melanjutkan kegiatan dengan duduk bertumpu dengan kedua lutut di depan makamnya dan mulai berdoa, dalam keheningan terucap doa-doa dan ucapan manis yang kami tujukan untuknya, ada kebahagian yang tersemat di antara kesedihan dan kerinduan yang kami rasakan.

Kami mencintaimu, Gweboon, sangat mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa."

"Ne?"

"Apa Umma itu benar-benar cantik?"

Aku terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, kau lihat, di dalam bingkai foto saja Umma nampak begitu cantik."

"Aku merindukannya."

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil menatap intens ke arah Taemin yang sekarang ada di pangkuanku, kami pikir tidak ada salahnya menemani Gweboon lebih lama untuk kunjungan hari ini.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Umma, heum?"

"Apakah bisa?" Taemin berjingkat dari pangkuanku.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Sekarang berdirilah."

Taemin segera berdiri dan aku memposisikan diriku di belakang tubuhnya.

Taemin kecil merentangkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata seperti yang aku perintahkan, wajahnya nampak serius dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu, sepertinya ia benar-benar sedang mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh.

Aku bergeser ke arah depan, mengamati setiap lekuk wajah putriku yang cantik, sejenak aku berpikir bahwa Lee Jinki memang punya gen terbaik yang pernah ada. Lalu aku berpindah lagi ke belakang tubuhnya.

Tak lama berselang, Taemin menyudahi kegiatannya dan menatap heran ke arahku.

"Appa, Umma di mana?" tanyanya polos.

"Ne?" Aku sedikit menahan tawa. Rupanya Taemin kecil kita menanggapi pernyataanku tentangmu, Gweboon.

"Kenapa kau tidak mecobanya sekali lagi, Minnie?"

Taemin menutup kedua matanya lagi, angin berhembus begitu lembut, menerpa wajah dan sesuka hati menyibakkan surai hitam milik Taemin, kulihat bibir kecilnya terukir seulas senyum akibat perlakuan angin padanya.

Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku ke tubuh mungilnya.

"Appa! Jangan menggelitik wajahku, auh! Appa!" Taemin terlihat kesal karena sesuatu dan aku hanya terkekeh.

"Mwoya? Minnie…Appa tidak melakukan apapun, tangan Appa bahkan sedang memelukmu sayang."

Taemin membuka matanya.

"Umma di mana, apa dia tidak ingin menemuiku?"

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya sayang, tapi tidak untuk saat ini, nanti, akan ada saatnya kau menemuinya."

Taemin mendesah kecewa sedang aku memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat.

"_Kau lihat kan Gweboon, Taemin begitu cantik, pipinya begitu halus, bukan? Aku akan menjaganya…"_

"_Untukmu."_

**FIN.**

* * *

Nahhhhh ~

Seperti biasa fanfict saya itu GEJE BERAT!

Saya lagi AGAK free nih soalnya SHINee lagi jalan sendiri2 hahaha ~

Bagi yang baca minta tolong review ya…

Saya penulis lepas, reward dan koreksi ya saya dapet dari review…

Tolong hargai author2 fanfiction hahaha bahasa gue apa dah

* * *

**Mind to REVIEW?**


End file.
